The Rodeo Princess
by cloemarrie
Summary: Summary: It was one crazy night that she will never forget. What happens when she finds his truth?


**Contest Entry for the Deep South Contest**

**Title: The Rodeo Princess**

**Pen name: cloemarrie**

**Pairing: Jasper/Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Beta: Lia Jane**

**Prereader: Claire Guyan**

**Summary: It was one crazy night that she will never forget. What happens when she finds his truth?**

**Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: I know I said I wasn't going to post any new stories until Unexpected Twist was finished but I couldn't resist. I would like to thank Dinia Steel for putting together this fabulous contest. I had lots of fun writing this story. I'd like to also thank my fabulous Beta Lia Jane who has helped me grow as a writer. No, I'm not that great but she has helped me become more confidence in myself and my writing and for that I cannot thank you enough Lia. I would also like to thank Deebelle1 who made the fabulous banner that goes perfectly with this story. **

**I would like to thank everyone who participated in the contest as well as all who made this contest possible including you fabulous readers!**

**Now without further interruptions…**

"Hey, Bells. Have you heard there's a new guy in town?" Jessica, my brother Emmett's girlfriend, asked me.

_Yeah, yeah, Jess, you just had to mention some cowboy to hook me up with. I wonder what Emmett would think if I told him you were checking out the competition,_ I thought but answered aloud, "Yeah? I'll have to ask dad what he thinks."

"His name is Jasper. He just moved into town a few weeks ago," she replied.

_Jasper, huh? That's not a name I'll soon forget… _I decided not to show too much interest. Desperation doesn't scream sexy; best to just play it cool.

"I need to get going. Tell Em I said hi, will ya?" I waved while walking away.

My dad is the reigning Rodeo King. He has won every event so far and we don't see an end in sight. I'm what they call the 'Rodeo Princess' and it's not just because of my dad, it's also because I'm ranked number two.

That night, I stopped off at the local club for a drink and some good music. I walked up to the bar, ordered a corona on tap, and took a seat. A few minutes later, a tall blonde guy walked up to the bar and ordered a Bourbon, straight up, before taking a seat next to me.

"Hey darlin'," he said.

"Hi," I politely returned, but kept my attention on my drink.

"My name's Jasper Whitlock. What's your pretty little name?" he asked.

"My name is…."

"Hey baby doll, what are you doin' here?" Shannon, my good friend from work, called as she walked in with her husband, Paul.

"Hey guys," I smiled at them, "I just stopped by for a drink, and ran into Jasper here."

"Nice to meet y'all," Jasper said with a smile.

"Hey, Jellybean," Emmett announced as he walked by with Jessica on his arm.

"Really, Em? I thought you were goin' home, Jess," I wondered aloud with a smile.

"What? You have always liked that name," Em insisted, pouting.

"I was home, that was until this overgrown child suggested comin' here," Jess teased while elbowing him in the ribs.

_I guess the whole gang's here. Oh wait…_

"Where's Edward and Christine? Jacob and Leah?" I had to ask as they're usually here.

"Chris is sick, so Edward stayed home to take care of her, and Leah is on bed rest after the last miscarriage she had, so Jake's home takin' care of her," Jess answered.

"Oh yeah, I still can't believe Edward's goin' to be a daddy in less than a few months," I said, shaking my head.

"I know, right?" Jess squealed.

"Ok, enough girl stuff! We came here to party so that's what we're gonna do," Paul announced.

"I'm actually goin' to head home. I'm beat," I said, getting up to leave.

"Oh, no you ain't," Jess said, "You never get out and have fun, so tonight you are goin' to do just that."

I heaved a sigh and relented, "Fine."

I stayed at the bar though, while the gang found a table.

I ordered a couple of vodkas straight up. I was going to need it. After downing both of them, I stood up and almost did a face plant, but strong arms lifted me back to my feet. Realizing I had my eyes closed, I opened them and stared into beautiful green, mysterious eyes; Jasper Whitlock's eyes.

"Be careful darlin'. Are you ok?" Jasper asked, looking me over to be sure.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I'm just bein' my usual clumsy self." I laughed as I looked into his eyes and suddenly fell silent.

"Well, next time you watch what you're doin' there darlin', wouldn't want you gettin' hurt." He smirked at me and I grinned.

The house band took that moment to start playing Luke Bryan's, "Country Girl".

I swayed with the music, hoping to dance with him, but not confident enough to ask. He gave me a panty dropping, crooked smile that weakened my knees but he remained quiet, never asking me to dance, that was until the next song blared.

The house band turned down the music a bit by playing a slow song. My favorite Hunter Hayes song, "Wanted".

"Would you care to dance, darlin'?" he asked, giving me that sexy smirk again.

"I would love to." I placed my hand into his outstretched one.

Jasper led me out to the dance floor. He placed his hand on the small of my back, just above my ass as he pulled me in closer. As he sang along with the lyrics, he moved his lips against my ear and every so often he'd nip at my earlobe which sent a tingle down my body.

I bit my lower lip as I shivered, my fingertips gripping his skin a little tighter. God, this Southern stranger excited me.

The song ended and I stepped away, making an excuse to go get a drink but he stopped me as the next slow song came on. "Nice and Slow" by Usher was sexy, and I suddenly felt self-conscious.

Leaning in, he began sucking on my neck then nipping at my earlobe as he lightly grabbed my right thigh and brought it up to his hip as he began grinding against me. I closed my eyes and leaned back, letting go of his neck and wrapped them in my hair. He tightened his arms around my back and ground into me again while I was in a trance of my own. I was so deep into the dancing I hadn't realized the song had ended until Jasper whispered in my ear letting me know.

I self-consciously stepped away from him and headed to the bar as he followed close behind. I tried to get my breathing under control as my heart was pounding fast in my chest. _I can't believe I just dirty danced with a stranger, a hot stranger, but a stranger nonetheless, _I thought, embarrassed.

"Wanna shoot some pool?" he asked as we ordered.

"I would love to," I answered as I grabbed my drink and followed him to the first pool table we saw.

Sitting our drinks on the bar next to the pool table, I grabbed the cue and watched him as he racked the balls. He motioned for me to make the first move. I broke the balls and sadly hit the white cue ball in the corner pocket.

Then it was his turn. I watched him as he bent over to shoot. I stared at his tight ass as my fingers twitched, aching to touch him. When it was my turn, I leaned down to take my shot, showing just enough of my cleavage to drive him crazy. I decided to have a little fun at his expense, pretending like I couldn't shoot. I chuckled to myself as he came up behind me and leaned over to help me with my shot.

His erection was very prominent against my ass. My heart sped up as I looked up at him from where I was taking my shot. I licked my lips but then turned back to look at where I was shooting. He backed up so I could take the shot.

A few moments later the game was over as I had won. We went to the bar for one last drink and he asked if I wanted to go to his house with him. My breath hitched in my throat as I felt very unsure. I didn't normally go home with a guy, especially after drinking. I admit I did go outside my comfort zone, and I enjoyed the flirting immensely. Who wouldn't, right? He's ridiculously sexy. But I was still unsure.

"I'll make it worth your while." He waggled his eyebrows and licked his lips.

I was still silent, not sure what to do.

He pulled me into him and started discreetly nipping at my neck and lightly licking my earlobe which caused me to shiver with delight. I couldn't take it anymore, so I agreed to go to his house, but my heart continued to pound rapidly.

On our way to his house I sat almost in his lap as I kissed and fondled him through his jeans. He was huge!

He pulled the car over, not being able to wait until we got to his house. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled my panties off. He then flipped me over not wasting anytime. He pushed into me and we both moaned. _Oh God! This feels good, _I thought, not having the strength or energy to speak it out loud. He pounded into me over and over again until he found his release which made me find mine as well.

He pulled his pants up but didn't button them as he pulled back onto the road. Destination: Whitlock Ranch.

"Oh, we ain't done yet darlin'," he growled.

My heart skipped a beat with the excitement.

A few moments later, we turned off onto his long drive away where we spotted his home. My heart sped up with anticipation as we pulled up to his house. He put the truck in park, turned off the engine, and got out. He ran over to my side of the truck and opened my door. He then picked me up and hurried to the house and then unlocked the door to let us in.

Once in the house, he didn't waste any time attacking my lips again. He kicked the door closed behind us and took my shirt off over my head as I did his. He then unbuttoned my jean skirt and, in one swift motion, had it off. He took his jeans and boxers off, while I took my bra off. I was about to take my heels off but he stopped me, telling me I looked hot in just them, so I left them on.

He picked me up bridal style, and hurried to his room with me in his arms.

He laid me down on the bed and started trailing feather light kisses down my chest and stomach which in turn, made me shiver and goosebumps break out all over my body. I dug my nails into his shoulders as he stopped and inhaled deeply. He then swiped my clit with his tongue, eliciting the most carnal moan from my throat.

Every nerve ending in my body exploded as he grabbed my legs and pulled them to rest on his shoulders, plunging two fingers into me while he continued to mercilessly tease my clit with his tongue. I couldn't remember the last time my body felt so...worshipped.

Before I could register what was happening, Jasper removed his fingers, replacing them with his tongue.

"Oh!" I yelped, fisting my hands in his hair.

I heard him chuckle and, oh...the vibrations from his lips felt fucking fantastic!

I couldn't be bothered to be annoyed by his smugness, opting instead to just hold on for dear life and enjoy the ride. I climaxed so hard I swear my mind exploded.

He crawled back up my body and hovered over me. He pushed into me before pulling me on top of him. My boobs bounced as I rode him hard. He moaned as I leaned back to allow him to go deeper and deeper still. He slapped my ass and I yelped in pleasure. He felt so good inside me, I couldn't bring myself to think.

He sat up without breaking our connection and slid slowly to the edge, careful to stay inside me as he picked me up and pushed me up against the wall, pounding into me hard and fast.

I didn't have time to breath before he sat me on my feet and turned us toward the bed. He pushed me onto my knees on the bed and entered me again.

When I found my release, my body spasmed hard and I screamed his name. I think the people in the next state heard me. A few seconds later, Jasper found his release as well.

He collapsed on me as he went limp.

We were so spent, we just dozed off in our naked glory and cuddled together.

The next morning, I woke to a pounding in my head. _Oh great! A damn hangover? What the hell happened last night? _Then I looked around, _What the fuck? This is not my room, where the hell am I? _Then I looked at the form behind me and the memories from the night before started flooding back in. _Bella, what the fuck did you just do? You aren't this kind of girl._

I slowly got off the bed and tiptoed into the living room, quickly getting dressed. I then went in search for a phone and found one in the kitchen. I called a cab and then put the phone back in the kitchen. I went to the front door and slowly opened it, praying it didn't creak or make any kind of noise as I stepped out and closed it behind me.

Thirty minutes later, the yellow cab pulled up and I ran down to meet it so the person didn't feel the need to honk the obnoxious horn.

I gave the cabby my address as we took off. I made it home and showered, with enough time for coffee and a bagel.

I headed for the county fair where the rodeo was being held.

I was in kind of a hurry since I was running a bit late.

When I arrived Jess, of course, met me in the parking lot.

"So how was your night last night?" she asked.

"Great," I grumbled, attempting to dodge her questions.

"Come on, tell me you at least got some from Mr. Hottie?" she said and smirked.

"We need to get going. I'm late as it is," I said, obviously ignoring her question.

"You did!" she declared. I just glared as I walked passed her.

I walked into the office to let me boss know I was there.

"Ms. Swan you are very fortunate you are one of our best, and the Rodeo Princess. Don't let it happen again," Larry, my boss, chastised.

"I promise you, Mr. McCarty, it won't happen again," I said as he dismissed me.

The Rodeo King was waiting outside the office when I walked out. _Oh, great now what?_

"Hi dad, what brings you here?" I really hoped I wouldn't run into him, but it was a testament to the kind of luck I was having today.

"Why were you late?" he asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"I over slept. I also think I'm coming down with something," I lied.

"Well, next time set your alarm. And you need to get that checked out before it gets worse," he said as he hugged me and said, "Hurry up and get ready, you're up next." He turned and walked off to get ready to rope the steer.

_What else is going to go wrong today?_ I asked myself as I walked off to get ready for my barrell race.

"Hey Jellybean! She's all brushed and ready for your race," Em announced as I walked into Lightning's stable.

Lightning was a very fast horse and was why I'd become The Rodeo Princess.

"Thanks Em," I said as I gave him a hug.

I walked Lightning to our usual spot by the arena waiting for our turn to shine when they announced the next rider. Jasper Whitlock; the bull rider. And "The Rodeo Prince" according to the announcer.

My mouth suddenly went dry and I literally felt the color leave my face.

_Oh shit… What have I gotten myself into?_

**A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter. I'll be continuing this after Unexpected Twist has finished! Hope you stick around. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
